Something New-Elmax
by Skylie67
Summary: Max and Eleven have been friends ever since El closed the gate, but after Lucas breaks up with Max, Max realizes that her feelings for El aren't as simple as she thought. WARNING: Mentions of abuse and PTSD. I'll put trigger warning before all triggering chapters.
1. Movie Night

I was having a terrible day, of course, recently that's nothing new. Billy has only got more violent over the last few months. I try my hardest to avoid him, but my mom and stepdad are gone all day.

I'm so lost in thought, I barely notice the phone is ringing, I run downstairs and pick it up

"Hello?"

"Hey! It's jane!"

My heart skips a beat, it's been happening a lot after small things…. When she touches my hand lightly… when she says my name… when she watches me skateboard…

"Hey, are you there?"

I snap out of my train of thought

"yeah! I'm here, what's up?"

"Me, Mike, and Dustin are having a movie night and I was wondering if you wanted to come! We're watching Star Army!"

"do you mean Star Wars?"

"Oh! Yeah, THAT'S what Mike said. By the way, he and Dustin might leave halfway through, Dustin is going to help Mike pack for his family trip."

I cringe when she says Mike's name. it's not that I don't like him- actually, that is what I mean. I don't like him because he seems to resent me for all the time I spent with El.

"yeah! I'll be right over there!"

"okay! I can't wait to see you!"

Relief floods over me as I realize what's happening.

I get to spend at least an hour and a half alone with El

I can probably stay the night so I can avoid dealing with my stepfather when he comes home drunk after doing god-knows-what with God-knows-who.

I get to escape my thoughts. Even though it was for the best, I'm still torn up about when Lucas broke up with me last weekend.

I run a comb through my thick red hair, put on some lip gloss and perfume, and grab my skateboard. El's house isn't too far from here.

After 20 minutes, I arrive. I knock on the door and Dustin answers.

"Hey, Max!"

He then launches into his television commercial voice

"welcome, we have popcorn, and half of my chocolate stash and if you're really lucky, maybe you'll find a scratchy blanket!"

"Dustin, shut up! You'll scare her off" El shouts from the living room.

"here come to sit next to me!"

Mike is sitting on the couch cushion on her right and she's gesturing to the spot on her left.

I grab a 3 Musketeers bar and sit down. I am just waiting for Mike and Dustin to leave so I can talk to El about something that has been on my mind for a while...


	2. The Whipped Cream Incident

p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"As the hours go by, Dustin keeps putting on new movies. I really want the boys to leave so I can talk to /"hey, Mike, should you be packing for your family's vacation?" I /"Oh shit, SHIT! I should've been packing a long time ago! We're leaving at 6 am!" he yellsbr /I notice El flinches and moves away from mike when he raised his voice. I feel bad for her, I know what it's /"Shit, I'm sorry El. I didn't mean to yell" he says, apologeticbr /He goes over and hugs her, "Hey, I'll be back in 2 weeks. it's not that long." br /"I'll miss you though" she whines br /he touches the side of her face and pulls her into a kiss, which quickly turns into a make out session. br /"come on you guys, Max and I don't want to see that!" Dustin says, then he makes gagging noises. br /"let's go Mike, I'll help you pack." after kissing El one more time he gets up and follows Dustin out the basement door. A few minutes later, we hear the front door open and /"Can we watch a soap opera!?" El asks ecstatically. br /"Sure!"br /She put on a soap opera and is entirely engrossed in it. br /come on… I tell myself. You can do this. Just get a little closer...br /but before I can work up the courage, El picks the blanket up off the floor and puts it on both of us, then she scoots closer and tucks her head on my /She must feel my body tense up. She sits up and looks up at /"Wait, was that not okay? Mike said I need to work on boundaries and personal space." She looks up at me with her big brown eyes and I feel my insides /"Um... yeah that's fine, that's what friends do."br /Satisfied, she moves even closer to me, her hips press on my stomach and her head is on my shoulder. I am very aware that her hair smells like lemons and vanilla, an odd scent for shampoo but I like it. After wiggling around to get comfortable, she rests her warm hand on my chest, just above my shirt collar. br /"Max?" she says after a /"yeah?"br /"why do you look like Mike at the snowball?"br /"w-what do you mean?"br /"I mean your face is red, and your heart is beating fast."br /"um..." I have to find a way to get out of /"how about I make you some eggos"br /Completely forgetting our conversation, her face lights /"yes!" br /"Want to come with me?" I askbr /Without answering, she gets up and follows me up the stairs./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"I put a few Eggos In the /"do you want whipped cream and jelly beans?" I ask herbr /"of course!"br /I take the Eggos out of the toaster and I start spraying whipped cream on them, but the spout breaks and whipped cream flies all in my face br /El starts laughing. br /"Hey! You think this is funny?"br /I scoop up some whipped cream and toss it at her face and it becomes a sticky mess in her /"Look what you did" she exclaims, trying to be stern, but ends up laughing /She gets off the bar stool and flicks some whipped cream on my face. I laugh and get some paper towels and start wiping my face and I hand her some. I get cleaned off and pour some maple syrup on the waffles. br /We sit in silence while I cut them, until she suddenly gets up and grabs a napkin. br /"you missed a spot of whipped cream" br /She grabs my shoulder and stands on her tiptoes as she wipes a spot of whipped cream off my neck. I turn my face around and our faces are 4 inches apart. I know this is wrong, and I know I should stop this, but I can't and she's leaning in closer and closer…/p 


End file.
